freecivfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
PMF:Jugar
__TOC__ PMF: Com s'hi juga D'acord, m'he instal·lat el Freeciv. Com s'hi juga? thumb|right|200px|Com començar a la versió 2.1 thumb|right|200px|Com iniciar la partida a la versió 2.1 El Freeciv és un sistema client/servidor. Però en la majoria de casos ni te n'adones; el servidor s'executa automàticament quan comences una partida nova. Per tant, si no és que tens una de les versions més antigues del client de Freeciv, l'únic que has de fer és executar el client. Fes-ho fent doble-clic al programa executable civclient o escriure civclient en un terminal. Un cop el client comença, selecciona . Ara pots retocar els paràmetres de la partida (els valors per defecte ja van bé per una partida d'un sol jugador de nivell principiant) i prem el botó . Un cop la partida ha començat pots trobar més informació al menú . Si no has jugat mai en cap joc de l'estil de Civilization, t'interessarà sobretot la secció Com jugar. Pots continuar canviant els paràmetres de la partida via l'opció del menú . Escriu /help in the línia de xat (o línia de comandes del servidor) per obtenir més informació sobre comandes del servidor. Hi ha explicacions més detallades sobre com jugar a Freeciv al fitxer que es distribueix amb el codi font, i al manual online que està disponible en aquest web. El manual es refereix tant al client com al servidor, però pot ser que no sigui de la versió exacta a què estàs jugant. Està disponible en diversos idiomes, i es pot baixar per consultar-lo en offline. Com es juga amb més d'un jugador? Hi ha dos tipus de jocs multijugador per jugar: jocs locals i jocs globals. Les següents instruccions són per al client gtk. Altres clients es comporten de forma semblant. Per fer una partida local, només has d'executar una nova partida com normalment fas. Quan siguis a la pantalla prèvia a la partida espera que els altres jugadors es connectin. Ara els teus companys (a la mateixa xarxa) han d'engegar els seus clients, triar i anar a la pestanya . Hauria de sortir-hi llistat el servidor existent; fes -hi doble-clic per jugar. Per fer una partida global, no has de engegar el joc tu sinó que t'has de connectar a un servidor que ja s'està executant a Internet. Tria i seguidament fes clic a . Hauria d'aparèixer una llista de servidors actius; fes doble-clic en un d'ells per unir-te a una partida. Una altra opció és connectar-te directament a un servidor específic, suposant que sàpigues l'adreça IP i el port del servidor on t'estàs connectant. Aquest servidor apareixerà a la pestanya Xarxa d'Àrea Local. Pots engegar el servidor a mà (amb civserver en un terminal o fent doble-clic a l'executable) i connectar-t'hi directament des de tots els clients. També pots engegar el servidor amb l'opció -m de la línia de comandes, i apareixerà a la llista de jocs globals quan l'altra gent es connecti al metaservidor. On és el xat aquest de què parleu, i com puc xatejar? :Més informació: Xat El xat està situat a la part inferior de la finestra. De vegades, has d'activar una pestanya per veure'l. La línia de xat es pot fer servir per xerrar normalment o per donar comandes de servidor escrivint: /Comanda thumb|center|500px| El xat Per què no puc atacar a les unitats dels altres jugadors? thumb|right|225px|Com cancel·lar el tractat Abans els has de declarar la guerra. , . Veure la següent pregunta (Comences en guerra amb tots els jugadors, però sempre t'ofereixen un tractat d'alto el foc en el moment del primer contacte. Aquest tractat s'ha de trencar abans no puguis atacar a les unitats i ciutats del jugador). Com declaro la guerra a un altre jugador? Vés al diàleg de jugadors, selecciona el jugador, i clica el botó . Això et farà passar de l'estat "alto el foc" o "armistici" cap a "guerra". Si ja havies signat un tractat permanent amb el jugador pot ser que ho hagis de fer més d'un cop. Com faig cimeres diplomàtiques? thumb|left|225px|Exemple d'una cimera Obre l'informe de jugadors. Selecciona un jugador. Clica el botó . Però recorda que abans has d'haver contactat amb el jugador o bé tenir una ambaixada en una de les seves ciutats. Abans de la versió 2.0, els jugadors IA no podien negociar tractats i per tant no podies fer-hi cimeres. Com puc intercanviar diners amb els altres jugadors? Si vols fer un intercanvi monetari, primer introdueix la quantitat a la casella "Or" dels dos jugadors, i llavors prem per incloure la clàusula al tractat. Com puc canviar la manera com acaba una partida de Freeciv? Una partida de Freeciv estàndard acaba quan només un jugador/equip queda viu, quan la nau espacial d'un jugador arriba a Alpha Centauri, o quan arribes a l'any final - el que passi primer. Pots canviar l'any final per defecte canviant el paràmetre endyear. Pots fer-ho amb l'opció de menú (mira Opcions del Servidor) del menú o escrivint al xat alguna cosa com: /set endyear 3000 Pots finalitzar un joc que s'està executant immediatament amb: /endgame Per a més informació, prova: /help endgame Si vols evitar que el joc finalitzi amb la carrera espacial, pots canviar el paràmetre spacerace a través del diàleg o amb el xat: /set spacerace 0 No pots canviar la condició de victòria per conquesta. Un jugador que derroti tots els enemics sempre guanyarà la partida. Els meus prats irrigats només em produeixen 2 de menjar. És un error? No és cap error. És com ha de ser. El teu govern és probablement despotisme, que té una penalització de -1 sempre que un quadre produeixi més de dues unitats de menjar/producció/comerç. Hauries de canviar el teu govern (mira Govern per eliminar aquesta penalització). Com puc jugar contra l'ordinador? Veure també Com puc crear equips de jugadors IA o humans? En la majoria dels casos, quan inicies una partida pots canviar el nombre de jugadors, i el seu nivell de dificultat, directament amb el menú desplegable. Fixa't que el nombre de jugadors inclou els jugadors humans (si el paràmetre aifill val 5 s'afegeixen jugadors IA fins que el nombre total de jugadors sigui 5). Si estàs jugant en un servidor remot, hauràs de fer-ho manualment. Canvia l'opció de servidor aifill mitjançant el diàleg , o fes-ho a la línia de xat amb alguna cosa així: /set aifill 30 Els nivells de dificultat es fixen amb les comandes /cheating,/hard, /normal, /easy, i /novice, per als nivells trampós, difícil, normal, fàcil, i principiant, respectivament. També pots crear jugadors IA de manera individual. Per exemple, per crear un jugador IA fàcil i un de difícil, fes: /create ai1 /hard ai1 /create ai2 /easy ai2 /list Hi ha més detalls al fitxer que ve amb Freeciv i el manual online en aquest lloc web. Puc construir el palau o la sala del tron com als jocs comercials de Civilization? No. Aquest detall no existeix a Freeciv, i no hi serà fins que algú en dibuixi els gràfics. Puc crear terra sobre el mar/transformar oceà en terra? thumb|right|230px|Exemple de convertir un oceà a aiguamoll. Sí. Pots fer-ho posant unitats d'enginyers en un transport, i anant cap a la casella d'oceà on vols crear terra (ha d'estar en una cantonada de terra). Clica damunt del transport per mostrar una llista dels enginyers transportats, i activa'ls. Llavors, dóna'ls l'ordre de transformar la casella en aiguamolls. Trigarà molt de temps, això sí, per tant val més provar-ho amb sis enginyers alhora. Puc canviar paràmetres o regles per obtenir diferents tipus de jocs? I tant. Abans de començar la partida, pots canviar paràmetres diferents mitjançant el diàleg d'opcions del servidor (disponible a la pantalla pre-joc). També pots canviar aquests paràmetres o donar comandes de servidor amb la línia de xat. Si ho fas amb el xat, fes servir la comanda /show per mostrar els paràmetres que es modifiquen més freqüentment (veure show), o /help per obtenir ajuda sobre un paràmetre en particular, o /set per modificar un paràmetre a cert valor (veure set). Després de començar la partida encara pots canviar alguns paràmetres (però d'altres no). Els mapes mundials es poden crear amb l'editor de mapes CivWorld' (disponible per separat). També es poden editar els fitxers desats de partides reals: desa el joc, i obre'l amb '''civworld (o amb un editor de textos, si ets ambiciós). Pots crear jocs de regles o "modpacks" - conjunts alternatius d'unitats, edificis i tecnologies. Alguns jocs de regles diferents ja vénen amb la distribució de Freeciv, inclosos civ1 (mode compatible amb Civilization 1), civ2 (mode compatible amb Civilization 2), i history (més acurats històricament). Fes servir la comanda rulesetdir (veure rulesetdir) per canviar el joc de regles (p.ex. /rulesetdir civ2). Fixa't que el mecanisme de jocs de regles encara s'està refinant de versió en versió; a la 2.1 podràs triar el joc de regles directament mitjançant la pantalla de pre-joc. Finalment, actualitza't. El Freeciv continua millorant de versió en versió: una regla pot modificar-se quan la llista de correu es posa d'acord que no és 'correcta'. Segueix, per exemple, les Notícies. Fins a quin punt és compatible Freeciv amb els jocs Civilization comercials? Freeciv es va crear com a versió multijugador de Civilization™ amb els jugadors movent-se de forma simultània. Les regles i els elements de Civilization II, i les funcionalitats requerides pel joc individual, com ara els jugadors IA es van afegir després. Encara és un objectiu clar fer que el motor de joc de Freeciv sigui 100% compatible amb Civilization™ I i II, però només com a opció. Per aquesta raó, Freeciv ve amb tres configuracions de joc (jocs de regles): els modpacks civ1 i civ2 implementen les regles del joc, els elements i les funcionalitats que el fan tan pròxim a Civilization I i Civilization II, respectivament, com sigui possible, mentre que el modpack default intenta reflectir la modalitat de joc més popular entre els jugadors de Freeciv. Les funcionalitats de Civilization I i II que no s'han implementat són principalment les que no suposarien cap millora (o gairebé) en joc multijugador, i ningú no està treballant per tancar aquesta discrepància. Discussions rellevants a la llista de correu freeciv-dev: * el gener de 1999 * el juny de 1999 * l'abril de 2000 Es treballa poc, o gens en la implementació de funcionalitats d'altres jocs similars, com ara SMAC, CTP o Civilization III. Veure la llista de diferències de Mike Jing i dues discussions de juliol de 2002. Per tant, l'objectiu de compatibilitat es fa servir principalment com a factor limitador del desenvolupament: quan s'afegeix una funcionalitat nova a Freeciv que fa que el joc sigui diferent, sempre s'implementa de manera que el comportament de "transició" continuï disponible com a opció. Veure també Projectes. Els meus rivals sembla que poden fer dues tirades en una! Les funcionalitats de multijugador de Freeciv són asíncrones: durant un torn, els moviments dels clients connectats es processen en l'ordre en què es reben. Els moviments que gestiona el servidor s'executen entre torn i torn. Això permet que els jugadors humans sorprenguin els seus rivals sent llestos amb la comanda "anar a", o simplement, sent ràpids. En algunes versions antigues, errors al motor de joc permetien de vegades que els jugadors IA es moguessin dos cops seguits contra els humans. A partir de Freeciv 2.0, això ja no hauria de passar. A Freeciv 2.2 hi ha una opció de servidor per modificar el moviment alternatiu (phasemode), on només un jugador podrà moure les seves unitats en un moment donat. D'altres opcions de servidor que poden mitigar aquest problema són: * timeaddenemymove (que estén el temporitzador del torn quan es veu a moure una unitat de l'enemic. * (a partir de la 2.3.x) unitwaittime (que imposa un temps mínim entre moviments d'una unitat concreta en torns successius). Sóc molt superior al meu oponent però la seva última ciutat està en una illa 1x1, no la puc conquerir, i no vol rendir-se. Què puc fer? Investiga guerra amfíbia, construeix marines, i enxampa'ls. Per què els jugadors IA són tan difícils al nivell 'fàcil'? No t'expandeixes prou ràpid. Mira una discussió a la llista freeciv-dev. També, a les versions 2.0 i següents, prova-ho amb el nivell 'principiant' Veure també aquesta discussió al Fòrum de Freeciv. Sigues conscient que el Freeciv 2.0.0 té un problema que fa que els jugadors IA fàcils siguin tan bons com els difícils a l'hora d'expandir-se. Si és aquest el teu cas, actualitza't a la 2.0.1 o superior. També pots inhabilitar la Penombra de Guerra. Així, veuràs els atacs de l'IA. Fes '/set fogofwar 0' a la línia de xat. Perquè els jugadors IA són tan fàcils en nivell 'difícil'? Diferents raons. Per exemple, l'IA està molt provat i adaptat al joc de regles i als paràmetres per defecte del servidor. Encara que al codi hi ha unes quantes previsions per adaptar-se a modificacions de regles, jugar amb condicions diferents li suposa un desavantatge. Encara que, més que res, l'IA no té una estratègia bona, que ho tingui tot en compte, que no sigui "eliminar la nació x". Per més detalls, veure IA. Per fer el joc més difícil, pots intentar posar alguns o tots els IA en un equip. Això assegurarà que no perdin temps ni recursos negociant entre ells, i els dediquin a intentar eliminar-te. També s'ajudaran entre ells intercanviant-se tecnologies. Pots fer servir la comanda team per crear els equips abans de començar la partida. Per equips d'IA, primer has de crear els jugadors amb la comanda create. Per exemple /create ai1 /create ai2 /team ai1 equipia /team ai2 equipia Fixa't que "equipia" només és el nom de l'equip dels jugadors IA. Pots formar també més d'un equip IA fent servir noms d'equip diferents, o posar alguns jugadors IA al teu equip. Quina diferència hi ha entre els jugadors IA i els humans? Què volen dir els nivells de dificultat? Els jugadors IA de Freeciv fan la seva tirada al servidor, en part abans del moviment de tots els clients, i en part després. Al contrari dels clients, poden veure l'estat complet del joc, incloent tota la informació sobre altres jugadors. A més, els jugadors IA Difícils poden veure totes les unitats del joc, i no els afecta la penombra de guerra. Els jugadors IA poden canviar la producció sense penalització, i canviar de govern sense passar per l'anarquia. A més, els jugadors IA Difícils poden fixar la seva ciència, taxes o luxes al 100%, sense importar quin govern tenen. Apart d'això, els jugadors IA no fan trampes. A més, els IA fàcils no tenen tanta ànsia per construir ciutats, i als nivells fàcil i normal, els IA 'obliden' on són les cabanes i no poden planejar atacs contra unitats enemigues que no haurien d'haver vist. Com puc jugar amb graella hexagonal? En 2.0, és possible jugar amb caselles hexagonals en comptes de rectangulars. Per fer-ho, has de modificar la topologia abans que comenci la partida /set topology 13 i canviar a un joc de caselles hexagonals (isophex ve inclòs a 2.0). Fixa't que si ho fas malament, pots acabar jugant amb un joc de caselles rectangular sobre una graella que en "realitat" és hexagonal, o jugant amb un joc de caselles hexagonal sobre una graella rectangular - segurament no és això el que vols. Si comences una partida nova, la graella (topology) es fixarà automàticament perquè concordi amb el teu joc de caselles. Però com que no pots canviar el joc de caselles a la pantalla de pre-joc això no és massa útil. Pots provar d'executar el client com a civclient -t isophex per fixar el joc de caselles immediatament només començar. Com puc crear equips de jugadors IA o humans? Veure també Com puc jugar contra l'ordinador?. A la 2.0, els equips no són del tot estables, però s'hi pot jugar força bé. Malauradament, has de fer servir la interfície de línia de comandes (per la línia de xat) per formar els equips. Primer de tot prova la comanda /list. Això et mostrarà tots els jugadors que s'han creat, incloent els jugadors humans i els IA. Els jugadors IA creats amb aifill no sortiran aquí (no es creen fins que no comença la partida) i per tant no pots assignar-los a cap equip. Per assignar jugadors IA a equips, primer els has de crear, fent /create ia1 per crear un jugador IA anomenat "ia1". Ara, ja pots assignar els jugadors als equips. Per fer-ho es fa servir la comanda "team". Per exemple, per crear dos jugadors IA i posar-los al mateix equip pots fer /create ia1 /create ia2 /team ia1 equip1 /team ia2 equip1 També pots assignar equips als jugadors humans, és clar. Si tens dubtes, fes servir la comanda /list un altre cop; et mostrarà el nom de l'equip assignat a cada jugador. Assegura't que comproves els equips abans de començar la partida; no pots canviar d'equip després de començar i un error de tecleig aquí (com ara escriure "eqiup1" en comptes d'"equip1") et posarà a l'equip que no és. Vull més acció. A Freeciv, l'expansió ho és tot, fins i tot més que als jocs Civilization comercials d'un sol jugador. A alguns jugadors se'ls fa pesat construir un imperi durant hores i hores sense ni tan sols trobar cap enemic. Consulta algunes tècniques per accelerar el joc. La idea bàsica és reduir el temps i l'espai permès per l'expansió tant com sigui possible. Una idea per al mode multijugador és afegir jugadors IA: redueixen encara més l'espai per jugador, i pots marejar-los de bon començament sense que els altres humans en sigui conscients. Això només funciona quan ets capaç de guanyar l'IA, és clar. Una altra idea és crear situacions de partida on els jugadors ja estan totalment desenvolupats. Encara no hi ha suport automàtic per això, però pots crear mapes poblats amb CivWorld. No veig les rutes comercials al diàleg de ciutat (GTK+) A partir de Freeciv 2.1, pots veure l'efecte de les rutes comercials fent clic esquerre i mantenint al valor del comerç a la part superior esquerra del diàleg de ciutat. Categoria:PMF